


parallel lines

by genresavvy



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genresavvy/pseuds/genresavvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s kind of had a thing for her ever since her first day on the job, and while he’d hoped that it would go away as he got to know her better (It’s surprising how often they end up working together, since he teaches gym and she teaches history.) but over time it’s only gotten worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	parallel lines

He’s kind of had a thing for her ever since her first day on the job, and while he’d hoped that it would go away as he got to know her better (It’s surprising how often they end up working together, since he teaches gym and she teaches history.) but over time it’s only gotten worse.

Prom comes around, and at lunch she mentions that she’s chaperoning, and he signs up as soon as they finish lunch.

He’s more nervous chaperoning prom than he was at his own senior prom. She looks gorgeous, and he tells himself he’s going to ask her to dance, but he’s not sure how to ask her.

Just as he’s about to give up or force himself to ask, he turns and there she is.

"Mako."

"Raleigh." She smiles, "So, are you going to ask me to dance?"

For a moment, he’s too surprised to respond, but he manages to recover, “Will you?”

"Of course." She replies, taking his arm.


End file.
